


Magic's Beginning

by Bethynyc



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/pseuds/Bethynyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Vanyel, there was Savil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erulisse_starchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erulisse_starchild/gifts).



_:Savil:_

She was dreaming, dreaming of blue eyes and the wind rushing past her face. Flying, was she flying, or racing on the swiftest hunter in the stables?

:Savil:

No, better, she was the fastest horse ever, galloping with wild abandon across a broad plain, hooves ringing to the staccato beat of her pulse...

_:SAVIL!:_

“What!” Savil sat up in bed, not sure if she was awake or dreaming. 

_:It is time. Come to me.:_

“Where?”

_:Haven. I will meet you.:_

Savil took a deep breath. “Haven.” She turned over and went back to sleep, and did not dream for the rest of the night. 

~*~*~*~

She had forgotten all about the dream when she arose the next morning. It was a typical day, spent working in the herb garden and the stillroom, and then visiting the solar where her mother and the ladies of the keep were weaving new tapestries for the hall. Savil didn't mind these activities, though today she preferred to be more active and needed to exercise her dapple-grey palfrey, Cloud.

As Savil asked to be excused for her afternoon ride, her mother casually said to her, “Be back in time for dinner. Your father wishes to speak to you and Withen after.”

Such an occurrence rarely happened; Father was too busy running Forst Reach to deal with his children, especially his oldest daughter. Savil turned to face her mother, whose impassive expression warned her of the seriousness of the situation. “About anything in particular?” she asked, attempting to keep her voice light and curious, rather than suspicious.

“A messenger arrived yesterday from the Carlsbergs,” said her mother, idly winding a skein of tapestry yarn. “They are making an offer to court you.”

A thousand thoughts slammed through Savil's brain, but she merely inclined her head to her mother. “Thank you,” she said. Almost as an afterthought, she added, “One of the tenant wives just had twins. I was planning on bringing them some extra food and milk. I might not be back until just before dinner.”

“As long as you are dressed properly and on time.” Mother replied, and returned to her winding.

Savil understood what her mother meant underneath her words. The only unwed man of the proper age and rank was the Duchess' elder brother Rafe, who was nearing his fourth decade and had recently buried his third wife. All his wives were girls of just barely marriageable age who died in childbirth, Rafe having kept them from healers throughout their pregnancies and labor. Having exhausted the pretty girls in the area, he was moving on to Savil, beaky Ashkevron nose and all.

Her mother was saving her life.

Savil left, walking decorously to her room to change into her riding leathers. She stopped one of the housemaids, asking for a basket to be made up of fresh food to bring to the tenant's wife, as well as some journey food. “I'm sure she won't be cooking any time soon, not with twins!” she commented casually, and the maid smiled and dropped a curtsey, murmuring that she would have the packets brought out to the stable for her to save time. 

Savil smiled and thanked the girl before stepping into her room and closing her door. She blew her breath out in a long sigh, then quickly started packing. _I need clothing, sturdy clothing that will last well. Nothing frivolous. Leathers, wool, strong cotton, yes, extra underthings and socks, yes, everything rolled up as tight as I can, because no one can guess...._ She shut off that thought, willing herself to stop nattering internally and get the job done. She also packed some soap and towels, and two wool blankets. Despite the autumn being warm, the nights were cold, and she might need to camp. 

_I'll have to bring Cloud's blanket, and maybe sneak some grain as well._ She ducked under her bed and loosened the floorboard. Cautiously, Savil pulled out the bag that clinked slightly. Every year for her birthday and the major holidays she had received some coin. Since she never wanted any of the fripperies that girls seemed to spend their money on, she kept it. That money might be enough to buy grain if she needed it. 

It was only a week's travel to Haven. If she needed to scant her own food to feed Cloud, she would do it. 

~*~*~*~

Savil checked Cloud’s girth and tack to make sure it was comfortable. She had trained the palfrey to neck-rein, and used a hackamore, which would make feeding her with a nose-bag much simpler than dealing with the bit on a regular bridle. Cloud would do well on this trip; Savil wasn’t so sure about herself.

As she led Cloud out to the road leading from the Keep, one of the house servants ran out. “Thank Astera I caught you, Lady Savil! Your lady mother asked me to bring this to you before you left.” He handed her a small pouch that jingled lightly. 

Savil nodded in thanks, and tucked the pouch inside her vest. “Thank you, and thank my mother for me.”

The servant nodded and sketched a small bow before returning to the Keep. Savil swung herself into the saddle and started towards the tenant farms to the North. Once out of sight, she turned onto a deer track that would take her to the east road to Haven and urged Cloud into a trot. 

The road to Haven was clear as far as she could see, and she would be far along on her journey before she was missed at dinner. Cloud stretched into a ground-eating canter at her bidding, and they made good time along the road. 

By the time the sun was setting, she had passed through one town and was nearly towards the next. Here was her dilemma: should she stop at the inn and risk being recognized, or should she camp off the side of the road? She was prepared for either possibility, but was unsure as to the best choice.

She eased Cloud to a stop and moved to the side of the road. Cloud wasn’t even winded, though riding through the dark with her wouldn’t be a good idea. Savil closed her eyes and tried to relax. Often, when she had a decision to make, she would quiet herself as best as she could, and the answer would come to her. 

_Camp. Here._ Something in her mind led her down a nearby side track, where a tiny building rested in a private clearing near a stream. Savil had just enough light to make it.

When she reached the building, though, she nearly turned back. This was a _Herald’s Waystation_ and not for the use of ordinary people. However, a sense of calm, of rightness settled over her, and she went ahead and untacked Cloud for grooming. 

Later that evening, before she drifted off to sleep, she checked the bag that the servant had brought to her. 

It was jewelry; all of the jewelry she would have received on her wedding day as the oldest daughter of the Askevron family. Here was the amethyst bead necklace, here the carved rose quartz signet ring that had always felt so _right_ on her hand, and the string of freshwater pearls from Lake Evendim.

If she needed to, once she got to Haven, she could sell the jewelry, though her family pride rebelled a little at the thought. She might not need to, but she _could._

Savil slipped the ring on her finger and stared at it in the dim firelight. She thought about what she would do when she got to Haven. A half-formed idea of joining the Guard was certainly possible, even though she was barely trained in weaponry. But she could learn. She could ride and ride well, she was trained in the management of a household and an estate. There would be a place for her, she was certain of it. 

She took the ring off and tucked it back into the pouch. Time enough to worry about that when she got to Haven. Savil buried herself in her blanket and went to sleep.

~*~*~*~

A few days later, she approached the gate of Haven, Valdemar’s capitol city and the founding place of the entire country. The mid-morning sun shone on the road and the walls of the city, with a few clouds on the horizon. The guard was speaking to everyone who entered, a clerk beside him entering information into a ledger. 

When it was her turn, she dismounted as she saw the others do. The guard smiled at her. “And what is your name and business here in Haven, my girl?” His kindness settled the nervous jitters in her stomach, a feeling of anticipation that had been building since dawn.

“My name is Savil Ashkevron, and I’m here to live. I may join the guard, but I want to see what my options are.” 

A flash of white attracted her gaze. Everyone around the gate froze. A gleaming white Companion, free of any tack or barding, stepped through the gate. Every eye was on the magnificent white horse that moved purposefully towards Savil. 

_:Here at last. I Choose you, Savil. I am Kellan, your Companion.:_

Savil dropped Cloud’s reins and stepped forward to lay a hesitant hand on Kellan’s neck. “Truly?” she whispered.

_:Truly.:_

She looked into those bluest of eyes and knew she would never feel lonely again. Savil wrapped her arms around Kellan’s neck in relief.

“Well, miss, it looks like you’ll be heading for the Collegium.” The guard patted her on the shoulder. “Don’t often see a Choosing at the gates, but well worth it.” 

“But what about Cloud?” asked Savil. The mare had ambled to the side a bit, nibbling at the grass. Savil had no fear that Cloud would run away, but with Kellan—wonderful, magical Kellan—she would have no need for the palfrey. 

_:She will be well cared for in the palace stables. There are quite a few young people who would do well to learn to ride on a well-bred mare like Cloud. Do not worry for her.:_

With that, Kellan stretched forward, lowering herself enough for Savil to mount. The guard handed Cloud’s reins to her, and together Savil and Kellen stepped forward into Haven, and into an amazing future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: My first Yuletide and my first pinch hit! Hope you like it!  
> Disclaimer: The Valdemar series and all characters are owned by Mercedes Lackey and DAW Books. No infringement is intended and no profit made.  
> Beta: The lovely and talented coralysendria. She’s awesome!


End file.
